


All Falls Down

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Dark, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hogwarts Era, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Not Epilogue Compliant, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Allura runs down the hall, sneakers scraping against the rubble left in an empty hall. She needed to talk to her father and tell him what happened, and then get back to Fred as soon as possible to talk him out of fighting anymore than he already had. But where could her dad be?Allura Valencia Snape is the daughter of Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange. She lived with her father all her life, and never even knew who her mother was until in her sixth year when Bellatrix escaped and Severus told her. When reunited with her mom, Allura is only asked if she has gotten her Dark Mark yet or if she was pleasing the Dark Lord. Allura is feared at Hogwarts, for she knew more spells than even most of the teachers and because of her father. The only true friends that Allura has are her cousin Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Fred and George Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. When Allura begins to date Fred and her friendship with Fred is revealed to her father, Allura is given long lectures and still hears not a word from her mother. Allura feels unloved and lonely, but when she's with Fred it all disappears. However, when everything is gone and all falls down, who knows what Allura is capable of...





	All Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"Fred, not _now_!" Allura giggled, Fred's hands under her shirt, tickling her sides. 

"And why the bloody hell not?" Fred asked, pushing himself up against her, her shirt pushed up so much that it was almost completely off, pulling her closer to him while rubbing her stomach with his big, warm hands.  

"Freddie! Your parents and the guys could be home _any_ minute!" she whined as he started nibbling at her neck. 

"Oh, don't worry about that. Dad's working late, Mum'll be shopping for a while, and we'd know if they were coming back, George would give me a warning or we'd see them coming back from the hill." 

  "So _that's_ why George didn't ask why we didn't want to go sledding! You told him that you were going to shag me, did you?" Allura laughed, turning around to face Fred and giving him a little shove to the shouder.

"Well, you've found that much out," a wide grin spread across Fred's face and his eyes sparkled, "Now I just need to find out if I was lying to him or not." Allura put all of her force up against him, making him fall back on the bed and kissed him, a passionate kiss full of tongue.

"Does that answer your question?" she panted as they pulled back for air, leaving no more than an inch between their noses. Fred grabbed her thighs and scooted her body up level with his, giving her another deep kiss. 

"Does that answer yours?" he smiled at her. Allura rolled off of him, and sat up on the bed, pulling her wand out of her right hand sleeve, waving it in a large half circle around the room, instantly pulling the drapes shut, locking the door, and probably putting sound proof charms on the room. She turned back to Fred and pulled off his shirt, then began unbuttoning her own, to which Fred gladly obliged. "So, are you sure that you want to do this?" 

"Of course I am. I have no doubt that it's with the right guy and to me, waiting until we're married seems too long; with what all's going on, we have to live life to the fullest. And we have to spend as much time as possible together, Freddie. I mean, I don't get to see you enough as it is," she said, indicating the Dark Mark on her left wrist that looked more like a tattoo at the moment. "It's a wonder that my dad even let me stay over here for the winter holidays. You know how he feels about you," Allura sighed.

"I know, and I agree with you completely. I just wanted to make sure, I didn't want to force you into anything," Fred replied in a serious tone, ending with a half shrug as a smile returned to his face and he snogged Allura like there was no tommorow, one of his hands on her lower back, just to feel skin-on-skin, and the other hand going up her skirt and squeezing her bum through the soft, thin fabric of her knickers just how he knew would make her wet for him. Sure enough she moaned into the kiss, and he smiled at the thought of it. 

"Oh, you wanna play that way, then?" Allura smirked, pulling Fred into a sitting position on the bed. She slid of her skirt, revealing black knickers with a pink lace around the edges that matched her bra. She moved Fred's legs apart, and began to rub herself against the growing bulge in his pants. Allura rubbed her bum in a circular motion over and over again against it, making Fred whimper at his ache. 

"I can't stand it, Allura," Fred said, grabbing his erection through his pants.

"Will you say please?" she smirked. 

"Please?" he responded, pretend frowning with big, doggy eyes. Allura looked amused and grabbed her wand, giving a little flick that suddenly made his pants and undergarments sit on the nightstand, neatly folded. Fred's large erection was almost touching his stomach, and Allura removed her undergarments as well. She got on top of him, kissing him up and down the neck. 

"C'mon, Freddie. You know you want to," Allura teased, shifting herself to lay on her side so that her nipples were barely touching his side and he had his arm around her. She moved her knee up to his erection and started nudging it gently. 

"Allura, I won't be able to keep control much longer if you act like _this_ ," Fred tried to smirk, but failing as he let out a groan of frustration at the ache screaming at him from down deep in his stomach, "And if I lose control I might hurt you." 

"Freddie, you don't have to worry about hurting me. You've never hurt me and I don't think you can. So just let the desire take over," she teased, grabbing his penis and rubbing her thumb over the tiny slit on the top, giving him a long, steady kiss as she did so. 

Fred lost it, slamming Allura onto her back and putting her legs up over his shoulders. He grasped her hips and put just the tip of his dick into her, watching for her reaction as he slowly pushed into her all the way. He couldn't suppress his deep "Nyggh" noise as he felt her squishy, wet warmth around him. 

"Oooh, Fred," Allura moaned, grabbing one of his hands. He began to quicken his pace, going deep into her with each thrust. Her little cries of "faster, faster!" and the look of contentment on her face made him speed up. Each time he quickened, her cries got louder and higher-pitched. 

Allura pulled Fred's head closer to her with her feet as he thrusted harder and faster into her. She felt his thrusts get rapid, and closed her eyes, losing all sense of where she was, unaware of anything except the feeling of deep pleasure springing through her entire body and her hand locked in Fred's. 

Not long after, Fred came in little hot spurts inside her, collapsing at her side and pulling her close to him as if she was about to disappear. When they both finally caught their breath and their senses returned, Fred spoke up. 

"That was amazing, Allura. You know that I love you so much? Forever?" he asked, nuzzling his head into her left shoulder. 

"I love you too, Fred," Allura whispered, falling asleep in his arms.   


End file.
